


POTC Story

by mandynightfury



Series: A Siren's Tale [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Mermaids, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sirens, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean), The Brethren Court (Pirates of the Caribbean), The Queen Anne's Revenge (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: My first Multi-chapter piece that I ever worked on. I'm going to be uploading it in chunks, and it will be broken down into a Trilogy.
Relationships: Angelica Malon/Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, OC/OC, original female character/ original male character
Series: A Siren's Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538467
Kudos: 3





	POTC Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little preview.

A girl is seen running down the docks with her tattered dress/ball gown under the light of the full moon. When she reaches the end of the dock she stops her labored breathing accompanying the groans of the worn dock planks. She turns around at the sound of footsteps, as they grow closer she looks for a place to hide, finally diving under a discarded overturned lifeboat. Just when she thinks her assailants are gone, the life lifeboat is overturned and a pair of arms tries to restrain her. She struggles to escape his grasp, clawing and thrashing like a desperate animal. When she hears a laugh that will haunt her for the rest of her life. She looks up and locks eyes with the last person she wants to see, her sister's fiancé, his coat stained with her family's blood. Their screams still echo in her ears and she realizes that he wants to spill her blood as well. All she can do is stare as he pulls out a dagger and brings it down on her, leaving a large six-inch gash from the tip of her collarbone to her heart. After a nod from her sister’s fiance the men restraining her toss her off the dock and walk away. The struggling girl manages to grab a piece of driftwood and claw her way to shore. The waves lap at her body as she struggles to breathe. She manages to roll onto her back so she can clutch her wound and not worry about drowning. As she shudders and takes her final breaths a hooded female figure approaches her through the mist. The figure removes her hood and reveals a woman (Calypso the sea goddess). The two women lock eyes and Calypso holds her arms above the dying young woman and her hands glow blue. The young woman groans and shudders. She takes her last breath and goes still. Just as her heart takes its last beat the spell is completed just before her heart stops. Calypso takes a few steps back and looks as the still young woman on the ground begins to shudder once again, black scales crawling their way up her arms and legs. Suddenly the camera shifts so that only one of the young woman’s eyes is on screen. A gasp of air from the young girl is heard and suddenly the visible eye snaps open revealing that her once crystal blue eyes have disappeared and have been replaced by acid green reptilian eyes. Once the eye is open an inhuman shriek is heard and the screen abruptly cuts to black, the scream still echoing and then quickly fading out. 

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON!!!!!


End file.
